


Anywhere in Time

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt becomes a little too involved with the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short introductory chapter. I promise it will get more interesting.

“I'm sorry, darling, I'm just too old for you.”

That sentence broke Matt Smith's heart into a million pieces, never to be put back together again. He had fallen in love with his co-star, Alex Kingston, from the first day she was on set. She was so warm and kind to everyone there (particularly him). Though, she became like a mother to him, Karen, and Arthur. He didn't want her as a mother figure, he wanted her as a girlfriend.

So what if there was a twenty-year age gap between them? Matt didn't care how old she was because she didn't look her age anyway. Besides, it wasn't as if he was underage or anything. He was twenty-eight and very willing to prove to Alex that he wasn't a boy, but a man. A man who very much wanted to make her happy.

**Time of Angels**

“Are you nervous for your first episode?” Karen asked him, her voice sounding like she was equally as nervous.

“Yeah! You know how intimidating it is to fill David Tennant's shoes?”

“Thankfully Steven is bringing in someone who knows how things work on this show. Well, she knows better than we do, even though she was only on for two episodes.”

“I can't wait to meet her.” Matt smiled and felt his face become warm with a blush.

“Only because you fancy her.” Karen teased.

“I've only seen her in a couple things, but that was years ago.”

“Uh-huh. Did you see her in _Moll Flanders_?”

“No, why?”

“No reason.” Karen answered with a smug grin.

“It came out when I was fourteen. Mum wouldn't have let me watch it if there was any nudity. How did you get to see it?”

“I re-watched it when I found out Alex was gonna be on the show with us. And you're not fourteen anymore, Matthew.”

“What's it about?”

“Just watch it.”

“Why?”

“Trust me. You'll love it.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Steven calling them over to meet someone. When Matt turned around and saw her, he couldn't move or breathe. Standing next to the show runner was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, dressed in a long, flowing black dress with a plunging neck line and transparent sleeves. Her curls were styled in a 1940s kind of way, her nails and lips painted the same shade of red. When he snapped out of his trance, from Karen smacking his arm, he followed her to where they were standing.

“Matt, Karen, I'd like you to meet Alex Kingston.” Steven said, but Matt hadn't heard a word.

“It's an honor to have you working with us.” The redhead spoke with a beaming smile, reaching out to shake the blonde's hand.

“Welcome back to _Doctor Who_ , Miss Kingston.” Matt finally said.

“Thank you, Mr. Smith.” She replied with a cheeky smirk that made his heart flutter.

He hadn't noticed Karen watching him throughout the exchange, grinning like an idiot to herself. Steven announced that filming would begin soon, so it would be a good idea to go over lines again. Matt went into a quiet corner with his script and quietly to himself, practicing delivering some of the lines different ways until he found a way that he liked and hoped the director would like as well. His concentration was interrupted by someone clearing their throat next to him, and he was startled to see Alex there.

“What did you think?” He asked.

“I think you're going to do just fine in this role, and you'll become just as popular as David.”

“I highly doubt that, but thanks anyway.”

“That's why Steven brought me back, to assure you kids that you'll be just fine.” She said with a smile.

“Well, Karen's more of a kid. I'm three years older than her.”

“The youngest Doctor ever.”

“Is it normal to feel terrified?”

“Yes. But, you will all be wonderful.”

“Thanks, Miss Kingston.”

“Places, please! We're filming!” The director shouted.

“You can call me Alex.” She replied as they headed toward their marks.

“Alex.” He said to himself as he watched her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have continued it, but I didn't feel like it. Plus, I wanted to leave a cliff-hanger so y'all come back for more ;)

Later that night, when he returned home, he started up his laptop to hopefully find a place to watch Moll Flanders. He smiled when he found all four episodes on Youtube, but before he pressed play, he went to get himself a beer. He hoped Karen was right that this was good, but Alex was an amazing actress, from what he remembered from ER.

He watched her closely whenever she was on the screen, smiling absentmindedly to himself. Alex was incredibly beautiful, even in the pixels. He could look at her face and listen to her voice every day for the rest of his life and never get tired of either of them. Matt began to feel a bit jealous when she began the affair with the older brother, especially the scene where a great deal of her upper thigh was flashed. He would have killed to be in that role!

It wasn't until the sex scene at the hotel where he finally paused to take a break. He willed the beginning of an erection away as he grabbed his cell phone to call Karen. When she didn't answer the first time, he tried again with more success. The sound in the background was loud, and she told him to hold on while she found a quiet place.

“Why did you tell me to watch it?” He asked through clenched teeth.

“You actually are? I didn't think you would.”

“Now I have to work with her again tomorrow with the image of her tits and the sound of her moans of pleasure in my head!”

Karen laughed. “So what? Would you be weirded out if you saw me naked?”

“Yes.”

“Why? We're both professionals and adults, Matthew. Well, maybe just one of us is mature enough to see past things like nudity.”

“Shut up, Karen. Why didn't you tell me Alex would be... naked?”

“I didn't think it would have mattered. Besides, I just wanted you to end up calling me and ruin my night out.” She added sarcastically.

“You still should have warned me.” He replied before hanging up on her.

Needless to say, he didn't finish the first episode. Instead, he finished his beer while watching a football match on TV before going to bed. He laid awake for a couple hours, not being able to get her body or sounds of pleasure out of his head, wondering if she really made those noises. When he eventually did fall asleep, it was sometime after midnight, and he had to be at the studio in four hours. 

When his alarm went off, he slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen to make some coffee before leaving for the set. He wasn't sure how the day would go being as tired as he was, but he hoped the coffee would perk him up a lot. Luckily they usually had donuts for breakfast, and the sugar would help.

Upon arriving, he went straight to the table to grab two of the sweet, doughy treats before going to hair and make-up. What he wasn't expecting was to find Alex already there. He stopped in his tracks for a moment before moving, as if in slow motion, to a chair a couple spaces away from her. 

“You can sit next to me, if you want. I don't bite.” She said with a wicked grin.

“I just wanted to give the ladies room to deal with your big hair.” He replied, making her giggle.

“I know. My hair is always a mess.”

“It's glorious, though.”

“Thank you. It's a love/hate relationship.”

“You also look pretty this early in the morning.” Shut up, he scolded himself.

“I don't even have make-up on yet.”

“You don't need it.”

“At my age, I'm afraid I do, darling.” He blushed at the term of endearment, but hid it by taking a bite of donut. 

“I don't think you do.”

“From that distance, of course you wouldn't.”

Matt suddenly got up, set his breakfast on the table, and walked over to Alex, excusing himself when he stepped between her and one of the women styling her hair. Crouching down, he turned her chair so she was facing him, and stared at her face. He smiled to himself as he took in her natural beauty, having to resist the urge to reach up and cup her face.

“No, you don't.” He answered finally, then returned to his own chair.

She must not have known what to say, because they didn't talk anymore after that. Of course she was flattered that someone that young could think she was still beautiful, but she didn't quite believe him. From that moment on, it was the start of a wonderful friendship. Though, the more Matt got to know her, he found her even more attractive and interesting. But she would never go for someone like me, he thought to himself.

Filming that day went better than he expected. He seemed to gain energy being in Alex's presence, like she was the sun. The only problem with having so much energy was that he made a fool of himself by tripping over his feet and the many cords on the floor, along with dropping his sonic screwdriver more than was necessary. Even if he'd had a chance with her, it surely was hopeless now. Alex wouldn't possibly be interested in such a clumsy idiot.

During filming that morning, he had the brilliant idea that, when River Song enters the TARDIS, that she could fly in and land on top of him. The director and Steven both liked the idea, but after the first three retakes, he was beginning to regret it. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having her on top of him, it's just that a couple of the times, her knee would end up in a place that wasn't entirely comfortable.

They would laugh it off, and one time Alex actually buried her face against his neck, and he could have sworn he felt her lips brush the skin, along with her thigh brushing his groin as she moved it away. He tried really hard not to get an erection just then because that would be such an embarrassing moment that he would really like to avoid. Matt had to admit that he loved the sound of her laugh, which made him smile and giggle even more.

Luckily, having her knee him in the bollocks was a great ice-breaker for any awkwardness that had taken place that morning in the make-up trailer. Later on, when it was time for lunch, he even invited her to sit with him, and he beamed brightly when she surprisingly accepted. He waited for her to choose something to eat, then walked with her to find a table.

“I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable this morning.” He said. “I didn't mean to.”

“Well, it couldn't have been too comfortable with my knee between your legs, so we're even.”

“If I ever go too far with my compliments, please tell me. I'm really just a harmless teddy bear.”

“I can see that.” Alex replied with a smile.

“Not to be forward but, if you ever need a snuggle buddy, don't be afraid to ask.”

“I might need someone to keep me warm when we start doing the outside shoots.”

“I'll invite Karen so things wouldn't be weird. Besides, another body would add more heat.”

“By the way, you didn't make me uncomfortable this morning. I was actually really flattered.”

“I'm glad to hear that.”

“Also, I'm sorry if I hurt you during my landings.”

“Not too bad. Besides, I only have myself to blame. It was my idea.”

“It makes one wonder why you came up with such an idea.” She said with a sly smirk.

“Oh, yes. It's a real mystery why I would want a beautiful woman to fall on top of me over and over again.”

“Do you flirt this shamelessly with all the women, or am I just special?”

“For now, you're just special.”

“For now?”

“I haven't worked with anyone else on this show as attractive as you, Alex.”

“What about Karen? She's the kind of type you go for.”

“And how do you know my type, Miss Kingston?”

“Thin and gorgeous women, I mean.”

“Then you're my type as well.”

“Shut up. I'm old enough to be your mother.”

“But, to my fortunate luck, you're not.” Matt paused. “Do you really love playing River Song?”

“Truthfully, I thought I would only be in two episodes since I died. I never thought I would be called back, but I'm certainly glad I was. I think she's a brilliant character.”

“I'm excited to see where Steven takes us.”

“Somewhere magical and heartbreaking, I'm guessing. Who knows with that man. You really will be a wonderful Doctor, Matt. You bring an amazing energy to him that people will love.”

“I hope you're right.”

“I'm a woman. I'm always right.” She added with a smile.

“Are you my wife?”

“We'll have to wait and see.” Alex answered with a wink.

“Do you know things I don't?”

“No.”

“You wouldn't lie to me, would you?”

“Of course not. I don't have a reason to.”

“Besides the fact that you know next to nothing about me. It's fun to lie to strangers. It's our job, anyway.”

“So, have you lied to me about anything?”

“No. Everything I've said is 100% truthful. You can trust me, Alex. I know you've had bad experiences in the past, but I'm nothing like your ex-husband. The first one, I mean.”

“You mean you wouldn't cheat on me with your much-older co-star?”

“No. You deserve to be treated like a goddess. I know I can't give you the universe, but the Doctor can.”

“That's a very bold thing to say, Mr. Smith.”

“Here's another: you're going to have dinner with me tonight.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I just know. You wouldn't pass up a free meal, and be complimented until you're sick of hearing about yourself. Besides, how could you say no to this face?” He added with an adorable pout that always worked on his mom when he was little.

“You have a point.” She giggled. “Alright. I hope you can afford me.”

“I'm sure I can.”

“My life in LA has given me some pretty expensive taste.”

“You're a woman, you have expensive taste in everything.”

“Fair point.”

They shared a laugh as they finished their meal. Matt couldn't believe that he had actually asked her to dinner, but the real shock was that she had said yes. Though, she probably thought it would be a friendly get-together. He didn't want it to be, but he wasn't sure if she was seeing someone back home. He really hoped not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "date".

Miraculously, they finished early for the night, so Matt and Alex had time to freshen up before going to the restaurant. In the apartment complex the cast shared, he was surprised when she told him she was right down the hall. His shower was quick, he washed his hair and body, and when he got out, he dried off and ruffled his hair with the towel.

Next, he chose a plain olive green t-shirt, because it was Alex's favorite color, and black skinny jeans. On his feet, he wore his usual colorful socks and black boots. He left his hair messy and falling in his face, hoping she would find it attractive. He gave her a bit more time to get ready, then went down to her door to knock.

When she opened it, he was stunned to see what she was wearing. It was casual, but still dressy enough to look nice. It was a short-sleeved green dress that hugged her torso and flowed out at the hips, ending just below her knees. On her feet, he smiled when she saw the black Converse sneakers. Her hair was fluffed out from the tight curls it had been in for the day, and they were still slightly damp. She wore subtle make-up and looked absolutely gorgeous.

“I didn't expect to match.” He said, making her chuckle. “Great minds think alike, eh?”

“Sometimes.”

He held out his arm and she took his elbow with her hand, and they walked down to his car. On the way, she told him where to go, and about the restaurant they were going to. She said it had become her favorite the last time she was in Cardiff, and he had a feeling it would become his favorite as well – just for the memory of the two of them there together.

Upon arriving, they entered the building and were seated immediately. Alex looked a little uneasy, and it was confirmed when she ordered a bottle of wine to share, without discussing it with him. Matt waited until the waiter brought the bottle and left before he asked what was wrong.

“I just thought that you would have invited Karen.”

“She wouldn't go for this type of place. Being twenty-three, she prefers clubs and pubs. I, on the other hand, being of the mature age of twenty-six, am more than happy to come to a sit-down restaurant... especially when I have such wonderful company.”

“You really lay it on thick, don't you.”

“I hope it's ok that I didn't invite anyone else. I wanted a chance to get to know you.”

“You're paying, so how can I refuse.” Alex grinned playfully.  
“It seems as though I trapped you into spending time with me, but I promise that wasn't my intention.”

“It's alright, sweetie. I should be flattered that the Doctor is taking me to dinner.”

“His and River's first unofficial date. I don't know about you, but I'm betting she is his wife. Why else would she know his name?”

“You never know.”

The waiter returned to take their order, but Matt said they needed another minute. They had been so wrapped up in conversation that they were too distracted to look at the menu. Alex did love to talk, and Matt smiled to himself behind the fancy list of food. He chose something that suited his happy mood, and she had chosen her main course as well.

“I want to thank you for agreeing to come out with me. I know we've had a long day, and I'm sure you'd much rather be sleeping right now.”

“I have been up since 4am, but I have a Skype date with my daughter at nine.”

“We should be back by then, and if not, I'll make sure we are.”

“Don't worry, it's only 7:48. We have plenty of time.”

“You should bring her out some time. I'll show her some footie tricks.”

“Show them off, you mean?” She teased. “We were just in Surrey not too long ago to visit my parents for her summer holiday.”

“Aw, I bet she had a great time.” Matt smiled.

“Yeah. They're crazy about her, and they spoil her rotten.”

“That's what grandparents are for.”

“I know, but I wish they didn't sometimes. Just because I'm... well off, I don't want her to grow up thinking that things will just be handed to her on a silver platter.” Alex sighed. “Though, even I break my own rule sometimes. I'm a sucker for those big brown eyes. Just like her father's...”

“She's very lucky to have you as a mum.”

Matt ignored the slight sting in his heart at the mention of her second ex-husband. It was clear to see by the fond expression on her face that she still loved him. He took a long drink of his wine, emptying the glass and having to refill it. It was actually really good, and he smiled and hummed in delight at her great choice. He wasn't sure what to talk about now that there seemed to be a bit of an awkward silence between them.

“Thank you for bringing me here. You're giving me a lovely distraction from missing my little girl.”

“Any time, Alex.” He gazed at her with a small smile. “I just can't get over how beautiful you are.”

“Oh, stop!” She replied, smacking his hand playfully with a giggle. Her cheeks were a flushed pink, and Matt laughed when he noticed he had made her blush.

“I seem to be good at that.”

“I must admit you're quite charming. I can't remember a time where I've had this much fun in the company of a man.”

“I was very nervous when we first began this evening, so I'm glad to know you find me charming.”

“Why would you be nervous?”

“Because you're so gorgeous, and I'm just a clumsy idiot.”

“I was wondering if you were always that clumsy, or if it was just me.”

“I'm afraid I've always been that way. That's why I eat off of plastic dishes and drink from plastic cups.”

Alex laughed. “You can't be serious.”

“I'm afraid so.”

“Sorry, I don't mean to make fun of you. It's just funny.”

“Laugh all you want, Kingston. I bet you're not so graceful either.”

“Well, you haven't spilled your wine, or dropped the glass.”

“Give me time.”

“The thing I don't understand is how can someone so talented at football be so clumsy.”

“It's a mystery.” He shrugged his shoulders.

They were interrupted when their food was brought out, and they both thanked the waiter before he walked away. Matt thought the food was delicious, and was glad Alex had chosen the place (though, he would have eaten anywhere with her, even if the cuisine wasn't to his liking). Their conversation about each other was halted in exchange for talking about the meal. When they were finished, Matt asked if she'd like dessert, but she declined.

“Aw, come on, Alex. You're not worried about your womanly figure, are you? Because a little slice of cake isn't going to hurt anything.”

“Well, they do have amazing lemon tarts.”

“Good choice. I believe I'll have the same.”

They got them to go because it was getting closer to 9:00, and Matt didn't want her to miss her video chat with Salome. After paying the bill, he left a generous tip, and the exited the building to head for his car. They were both silent on the way back, just listening to the soft music coming from the radio. Once he had pulled into his usual parking space, they made their way upstairs, and Matt walked her to her door.

“I had a really nice time.” She said.

“So did I. Would you possibly want to do it again some time?”

“I'll think about it.” She replied with a sly grin.

“Enjoy your tart, and tell Salome the Doctor says hello.”

“I will. Thank you again.”

“Any time.” 

He waited until the door was closed behind her before heading back to his own apartment, not being able to wipe the smile off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

“You had dinner with her last night?!” Karen squealed the next morning as the two of them stood by the breakfast table.

“Say it a little louder, I don't think everyone heard you.”

“Her first day on set and you're already asking her out.”

“I wanted to get to know her. I'm not looking for anything more than friendship because she probably wouldn't give me more than that.”

“Where did you go?”

“The Pot.”

“Ooh, fancy. Not my kind of place, though.”

“I know. That's why I didn't ask if you wanted to come.”

“Yeah right. You just wanted Alex all to yourself.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Not really. She even makes me question my sexuality. As long as you don't do anything stupid...”

“What would I do?”

“I don't know... try too hard to impress her, or something. Act like a simpering idiot.”

“Don't worry. I've accepted the fact that I don't have a chance with her. She's probably seeing someone in LA anyway.”

“You never know.”

“I know she thinks I'm too young.”

“There's nothing you can do about that.”

“What if there is?”

“What do you mean? In case you haven't noticed, you're not an actual Time Lord.”

“I know, but there is such a thing as science.”

“You think you're gonna build a time machine?”

“I'm sure it's possible.”

“Oh my god, Matt. You sound insane! And what would you do if it actually worked?”

“Spend a long and happy eternity with Alex.”

“I wish you luck, ya numpty.”

“Thanks.” He said with an eager smile.

“I was kidding. You'll never create a successful time machine.”

“Just wait and see.”

xXx

After filming ended that night, Matt immediately went home to search for time travel on the internet. Of course, he didn't find much of good use to him, and decided to try the library the next day. In the meantime, he stayed up nearly the entire night reading through web pages, hoping to find something that could help him, but he didn't.

He ended up staying up and going to the set early the next morning. He knew by the end, he would be exhausted, and it wouldn't even be worth it. It was just after four, so he changed into sweatpants and a Beastie Boys t-shirt, and left his apartment. As soon as he locked the door behind him, he heard another door opening and closing. He looked to his right and was happy to see Alex leaving her own place.

“You're up early.” She greeted him with a smile as they headed to the elevator together.

“I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would go in earlier than usual. How was your night?”

“Fine. Helped Salome with her homework. Thankfully, it wasn't Maths. My brain shuts down completely when I see numbers.”

“She's only eight. How difficult could her Maths homework be?”

“I know. It will be worse once she gets to high school. Luckily, she has her father to help her when that time comes. Which will be sooner than I want.”

“I know. Kids grow up too fast.”

“And you would know from experience?” She teased.

“Sadly, no, but hopefully some day.”

“I think you would make a great father.”

“Thanks. I hope I would be.”

“Every parent hopes to be good. As excited as I was to learn I was finally pregnant, I was also scared to death. It's not easy, but it's wonderful.” She added with a fond smile.

“I'm sure it is. Would you like a ride to the studio?”

“If it's not too much trouble.”

“Of course not. Besides, save the money you would spend on a cab to get your daughter something.”

“That's a nice thought, though I'm not sure what to get.”

“You'll think of something.”

They arrived at the studio, and Matt pulled into his reserved space. There was even a sign that said, “Reserved for the Doctor”. It cracked him up every time he saw it because he still couldn't believe he had gotten the part. He bet he would always feel that way, even until his last episode. After shutting off the engine, they got out to enter the building, thankful that the spot was so close on the chilly morning.

Upon walking on to the set, Matt went straight for the drinks table to get a cup of black coffee. He would need all the caffeine he could get to keep from passing out throughout the day. Going to the other table, he picked up two sugary donuts, then sat in a nearby chair to eat and drink before heading to hair and make-up.

Alex, on the other hand, went to the trailer to allow enough time for her hair to get styled properly. Ten minutes later, Matt joined her, and they shared a small smile as he chose the seat next to her this time. She couldn't ignore the speeding up of her heart whenever she saw him, but would never admit how she felt. He was far too young for him, and the tabloids would tear her apart if they got involved romantically... but that wouldn't stop her from flirting wildly with him.

He was so easy to flirt with, and it did wonders for her ego and confidence in herself that he flirted with her as well. He obviously had a crush on her, judging by the way he always flattered her, and asking her out to dinner on their first day of meeting. She smirked to herself at his cheek at that boldness, but had surprised herself by saying yes. Though, Alex had assumed he would have invited Karen or Steven as well, but his company was enough.

“Penny for your thoughts, Kingston?”

“Oh, sorry. I was just spacing out. These early hours are hellish.”

“I'm grateful that you're here to keep me company.”

“You too. The time seems to go by faster when I have someone to talk to.”

“Could I get you some breakfast?”

“A cup of fruit, if you don't mind.”

“Be right back.”

Matt got up and left the trailer, grabbing Alex her request, along with another donut for himself. The coffee was slowly starting to kick in, or perhaps it was being around Alex. If he had lots of scenes with her that day, there would be no worry about falling asleep during filming. He returned to the trailer to be greeted by the blonde's giggles at the fact that he had sugar granules all around his mouth. He licked his lips thoroughly before sitting back down next to her.

“Thank you.” She said when he handed her the cup and fork.

“You're welcome.” He replied with a full mouth.

“Are you always that messy?”

Matt looked down at his sugary chest, and brushed the crumbs away. “Eh, I'm not dressed in any way special. At least, not yet.” He paused to swallow another bite. “I really like that black dress you get to wear. Especially those ruby red heels.”

“I'll trade you. Those shoes are hell to walk in.”

“I'm afraid they aren't my size.” He replied with a wink.

“And you don't have the means to fill out the bodice.”

“That's why I like the dress better on you.”

“Ugh, you just don't quit, do you?” She squinted her eyes at him, but couldn't stop the grin spreading across her lips.

“You expect me to let your beauty go unnoticed?”

That seemed to have surprised her because she didn't reply. He had no idea what the hair and make-up ladies were making of their exchange, but he really didn't care. It made him ridiculously happy being around Alex, and he was afraid how low he would be once she had to leave. Luckily, it wouldn't be for nearly a month in order to film the two-part episode.

Matt thought briefly of sabotaging every scene so they would have to re-shoot them over and over in order to make Alex stay longer, but that would be selfish of him – plus, he didn't want the guilt of annoying the director and everyone else. She had a daughter (and possible beau) back home waiting for her. As much as it saddened him to think about her being taken, he still hoped that she was happy.

“Penny for _your_ thoughts, Matthew?”

“Nothing important.” He replied with a soft smile, but he could tell she didn't believe him.

He wished he knew her better and could tell her everything without sounding completely insane to her. Though, telling her about his plan to build a working time machine in order to meet a younger version of her would sound insane, no matter how long they had known each other. He just hoped that he would be successful.

Karen came in then, but thankfully didn't disrupt their conversation as she was still half asleep. The only thing she contributed to the questions she was asked were little grunts and groans, which eventually led them to stop talking to her, which also led to her falling asleep in the chair. Matt hoped that she wouldn't tell Alex about his crazy scheme, and wondered if she had forgotten about it.

Once Matt was finished in the trailer, he felt sad to have to leave Alex, especially with Karen still in there. He was afraid that when she woke up, she would then possibly tell her about his idea to make a functioning time machine. When the redhead came up to him a bit later, having first changed into her costume, he immediately questioned her about it.

“You didn't tell her, did you?”

“Tell her what? That you're a nutter who wants to go back in time in order to sweep her off her feet? No, I didn't. Your idiotic plan is still a secret.”

“Thanks, Karen.”

“Yeah, well, I'm hoping that, if it works, you'll take me to some places.”

“Of course I will, Pond.” He replied, getting into character.

Filming that day went by a bit slow, but Matt didn't mind. It could go as slow as it wanted, as long as it meant getting to spend more time with Alex. Sadly, she was no longer in her flowing black dress and heels, but army fatigues (which were still, thankfully, flattering to her form). Matt had to stop himself from looking at her backside on more than three occasions, hoping no one else had noticed.

When they took a break for lunch, Karen joined them and asked if they would join her at a pub after they wrapped for the night for a few drinks. Alex said she would, as long as she could be back in time for another Skype call with her daughter, which caused Matt to agree to go as well. Though, he almost said no because he was worried she would be getting tired of his company.

“First round's on you, Smithers.” Karen announced.

“Alright, then you pay for the second.” He replied before turning his attention to Alex. “I'll buy all of your drinks.”

“You don't have to, darling.”

“Nonsense, you're our special guest.”

“Well, I suppose if you don't mind...”

“Anything for you, Kingston.” He flashed her a smile, causing her to blush slightly again.

Karen just rolled her eyes are the two of them, wishing they would get a room, but they weren't even a couple. She just didn't want to watch the shameless flirting between them, otherwise it would make her sick. Where was the hot guy she got the flirt with? In a way, though, watching Matt with Alex, she secretly hoped his hair-brained invention actually worked and he did get to spend his happy eternity with her.

xXx

Later that night, after they finished, the three of them got into Matt's car, and headed for the nearest pub. Once inside, Karen chose a table and they ordered some drinks and snacks. True to his word, Alex never had to touch her purse, other than to take it with when she went to the bathroom. The conversation was mostly about the show, and how much fun (if slightly exhausting) it was to shoot.

“I loved being on the wires!” Alex gushed excitedly.

“They looked really fun.” Karen agreed.

“Oh, they were. By the way, did you have a nice sleep in hair and make-up?”

“Yes, I did, thank you.” The redhead smiled.  
“I hope you had breakfast as well.”

“I had a little donut. Does anyone even eat the fruit cups out there?”

“I had one.” Alex confessed bashfully.

“Wasn't in the mood for donuts?”

“My metabolism can't handle them anymore. When you're my age, you'll understand. Enjoy the junk food while you're young.”

“You still look fantastic, Alex.” Karen complimented. “I hope I look half as amazing as you.”

“Thanks, sweetie.” She replied with a smile. “It's so nice that you kids are willing to hang out with an old lady like me.”

“You're not old.” Matt piped up. “You act just as young as we do.”

“You guys make me feel younger.”

“Could we get you to go clubbing with us some night?” Karen asked hopefully.

“I'll think about it. Maybe for my last day.”

“We'll be sad to see you go.” The redhead replied.

“I'll be sad to leave. I love working on the show, but I'm sure I'll be back.”

“Hopefully soon.” Matt and Karen said at the same time, making Alex giggle.

“Careful, otherwise I might think both of you fancy me.” Alex teased with a sly grin.

Matt's mind immediately jumped to thoughts of a threesome, but quickly dropped it because he didn't want to share Alex with anyone (not even another woman). He was surprised when he saw Karen blush a little, and he smiled when he remembered her earlier confession about Alex making her question her sexuality.

“Shut up, Smithers!” The redhead scolded him when she read into his smirk.

“I didn't say anything.”

“You were thinking something, and that's bad enough.”

“Whatever you say...”

“You're lucky I don't embarrass you in front of Alex.” She whispered harshly to him.

“Ooh, I'm really scared of you.”

“You should be. I'm Scottish, we're quite scary.”

“Don't worry your pretty wee head.” He teased, patting the top of her head, causing her to smack his hand away.

“Why don't you pick on Alex like this?”

“Because she's nice to me.”

“Yeah, sure. I know the real reason.”

“And what reason might that be?”

“Because you fancy her.”

“Of course I do. Who wouldn't?” He actually said it out loud while looking at the blonde, giving her a smile and a wink.

“Ugh, and if you keep looking at her like a love-sick puppy, I'm gonna be sick.”

Matt just laughed at her, taking a drink of his beer. After two more rounds, Alex said she had to go, so Matt gave them a ride home. Karen wasn't quite ready to leave yet, but she had more to drink at the apartment (and better food, she commented). She was on the same floor as her other co-stars, but she didn't stick around for a long conversation. Matt walked Alex to her door to say good night.

“I had a really good time.” She said. “Thanks for allowing me to hang out.”

“No problem. You're really fun to be around. Sorry about Karen. I think she's jealous that I have someone to flirt with and she doesn't.”

“It's alright. Tell her she can flirt with me any time.” Matt blushed at the thought. “Don't act like you wouldn't like to see it.” She added with a wicked grin.

“Would you like to have dinner at mine tomorrow night?”

“Sure.”

“You can bring your laptop so you don't have to worry about missing your chat with Salome. You can even use my bedroom for privacy.”

“That's very considerate, but the living room will be fine.”

God, I really wanna kiss you right now, he thought to himself.

“Maybe there will be one written in a script soon.”

“Hmm?”

“You said you wanted to kiss me.” She said with a giggle.

“Oh, sorry. I thought that was in my head. I should go before I embarrass myself further.”

“Good night, then.”

“Night.”

Matt returned to his door once Alex was safely inside her apartment, mentally berating himself for actually saying he wanted to kiss her. He hoped it didn't make her feel uncomfortable, because that was the last thing he wanted to do. At least he had invited her over for dinner the next night, as long as she wouldn't change her mind now.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Matt did more research about his project, mostly watching movies about time travel. One of them he watched was _Somewhere in Time_ , which he really liked. It really struck a chord with him about falling in love with a woman from the past. Even though Alex was in the present, he would have a better chance with a younger version of her.

The time travel aspect of the film was dressing for the period (in his case, it would be 1987), and imagining you were there. The idea seemed absurd to Matt because what if all you did was fall asleep and dream about being there instead of it being a reality? Though, he was so desperate that he would try anything at this point.

He laid in bed and tried to imagine the year in question, which wasn't easy as he would have been only five years old. He pictured Alex's 24-year-old face with a fond smile. Thoughts of her swirled around in his head as he felt himself drift away. Whether it was to sleep, or 1987, he wasn't sure. When he opened his eyes, it was daylight, and he could hear traffic from outside the window.

Upon getting up to look, he noticed that his surroundings were the same, along with the view outside. He was still in Cardiff, not London. Time travel did not also mean teleportation. He heard voices coming from outside the bedroom, but they didn't appear to be speaking Welsh. He slowly walked out to see no one. He had just forgotten to turn the TV off the night before.

He looked around the living room and kitchen for a calendar, but couldn't find one. After slipping on his shoes, he walked out into the hallway and decided to knock on Karen's door. If she didn't answer, then he knew it had worked and he was in the correct year. Standing in front of the wood, he took a deep breath before he raised his fist to alert the occupant of his presence. His heart was fluttering and he was shaking. The door opened to reveal...

Karen.

“Oh.” He said in a disappointed tone.

“Well, good morning to you, too. And here I was gonna invite you in for breakfast, considering Alex is inside.”

“Please let me in.”

“Not until you act like you're glad to see me.”

“Of course I am. You're my companion.” He smiled and gave her a hug, but only to step past her and into the apartment.

“Oi!” She called after him, then closed the door to follow him into the kitchen.

“Morning, Alex.” He greeted the woman sitting at the table and sipping coffee.

“Morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Fairly well.”

“Any bad dreams?”

“Not that I remember.”

“That's good.”

“Matthew Smith, would you mind apologizing for just bursting in here?” Karen said from the doorway.

“If I do, can I have some food?”

“No. I want a legit apology.”

“Fine. I'm sorry for barging in on your girl's time.”

“Thank you. If you actually mean it, you can have some food.”

Matt smiled, mostly at Alex, before getting a plate and filling it with breakfast. It was a typical Full English breakfast, only with an added black disc, which he wrinkled his nose at.

“Karen, I think you cooked that a bit too long.” He said, pointing at the hockey puck-sized disc.

“It's black pudding, you knob.”

“Can you go anywhere without bringing Scotland with you?”

“No, and I'm quite proud of that. Just shut up and eat.”

Alex giggled to herself at their banter, and if she didn't know any better, she would assume that it was Karen that Matt had feelings for. They always argued playfully with each other, but it was her that Matt always treated like royalty. Perhaps she was reading too far into things – after all, he was way too young for her.

“Do you two have any plans for our day off?” He asked.  
“Not really.” Alex answered.

“I might do some shopping.” Karen said.

“Would either of you ladies want to join me for a walk in the countryside?”

“Where to?” The redhead asked.

“Around. The whole point of an adventure is not having a plan.”

“Count me in.” Alex said excitedly.

“And you, Miss Shopaholic?”

“Fine, but no places with any mud. If my new boots get dirty, you're buying me a new pair.”

“Wear old shoes, then.”

“I didn't bring any.”

Matt sighed. “Are you always this difficult?”

“Yes, so you better get used to it.”

Alex just smiled to herself at the exchange between them, then offered to make a picnic lunch for the excursion. Matt was in the mood for fried chicken, and gave her some money to get a bucket of it at KFC. Karen, on the other hand, wanted something less greasy, so said she would just bring a salad. Alex was happy to share the chicken with Matt, since they were going to be walking anyway and she could burn off the calories. She just hoped it was a long walk.

Matt, of course, was so excited to be spend more time with Alex that he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He didn't like being so obvious about his feelings toward her, but it couldn't be helped. He just felt so happy when he was around her, and knew that things wouldn't be as bright when she was gone. At least he would get a couple more weeks with her.

Little did he know was that Alex was very fond of his company as well. Matt never imagined that she would possibly feel the same as he did, assuming that she just flirted in return to be polite. She had found herself smiling more when she was around him, and he was a wonderful distraction from being away from her daughter. She couldn't wait to get home to her, but on the other hand, she would definitely miss him.

When her coffee cup was empty, Alex excused herself to get ready for the outing. Matt followed her out of Karen's apartment, then parted ways in the hall. Before he entered his place, he watched her make her way to her door to be sure she got inside safely. She gave him a small smile as she went inside, then he did the same. He basically wore what he was wearing earlier, except not slept in. On his feet, he wore a pair of black sneakers.

Going into the bathroom, he splashed his face with some cold water, then ran his fingers through his hair to style it a little. Matt felt a bit silly fixing his hair, since it was in his face when he played the Doctor. Perhaps he wanted to separate himself from his character, to make Alex see him as himself, instead of the Time Lord. Though, she seemed to be in character all the time around him – always flirty and mysterious.

Once he deemed himself presentable, he went a couple doors down the hall to see if Alex was ready. When she answered the door, she was wearing comfortable, loose-fitting pants, a t-shirt under a jacket, and a pair of Converse shoes – different from the pair she wore on their dinner date. With a smile, she closed the door behind her, locked it, and the two went over to Karen's.

“Where are you dragging us out to, Smithers?” The redhead asked once they were in the car (she was in the back seat, while Alex sat up front).

“I don't know yet. This is an adventure. Alex isn't complaining.”

“I haven't heard her complain about anything.”

“You know you don't have to go.” He pointed out.

“No, you two need a chaperon, otherwise things might get crazy. Though, I can already feel the electricity between you. I could power my hair dryer.”

“There's only a one-way current, and that would be me.” Matt said.

Alex stayed silent, acting like she was enjoying the song on the radio, and paid no attention to them. She could also feel something between herself and Matt. Possibly not as strong as Karen described, but something. Little sparks of energy. Unconsciously, a smile spread across her lips, but she hid it, passing it off like she was excited about the picnic.

They stopped off at KFC to get the food, which was a bad idea because the delicious smell of it filled the car, and Matt could have sworn Karen stole a drumstick. He really didn't know where they were going, just wherever he decided to stop when they got hungry. In all honesty, he was just happy enough sitting next to Alex in the car.

Driving around the city, he came to a nature reserve called Radyr Woods and Glamorgan Canal. It looked interesting, and there was a place to park. Once the engine was off, the three of them got out of the car, Karen munching on another piece of chicken. Matt took the bucket from her in order to save some for lunch.

“It's beautiful.” Alex said in awe as they entered.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Matt inevitably said, smiling when she smiled. Karen just rolled her eyes.

“Settle down, lover boy.” The redhead teased as she took the lead.

Matt and Alex followed behind her at their own leisurely pace, occasionally glancing at each other. He longed to reach out and take her hand, but he settled for giving her his elbow instead. She slipped her arm through the space between his arm and torso to rest her hand on his forearm. His heart leaped happily in his chest, and he really couldn't stop smiling, even if it was a goofy grin. If he had the chance, he wouldn't be able to purse his lips to kiss her.

The scenery was very beautiful, but he looked at the woman on his arm most of the time. It was quite easy to fall for her, and he had... so hard. He didn't even care that he would get his heart broken. It was a risk worth taking. He wished so much that the time travel thing would eventually work, even if it was just a dream.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” He said in a hushed voice.

“What?”

“Are you seeing anyone back home?”

“No, why?”

“Just wondering. In case I have a chance. I know there's an age gap between us, but I don't care about it.”

“Of course you don't, because it won't be you they tear apart in the papers.”

“We could keep it a secret. Never go anywhere alone. Like Karen said, we need a chaperon.”

Alex laughed. “How old-fashioned. I'm a little old for a chaperon.”

“Haven't we been having fun together?”

“Yes, and you're a very nice man, but we can't.”

“You can't, you mean. I understand, though.”

“I'm sorry. I like you too, so it's not that.”

“I wouldn't want to hide it anyway.” He paused. “Can I at least have a kiss on the cheek?”

“Of course you can, silly.” She leaned over and pressed her soft lips to the side of his face, lingering just a bit too long.

“Thank you.” He squeaked out afterward.

“You're welcome. You can have one any time. All you have to do is ask.”

Thankfully, Karen wasn't paying attention to that exchange, otherwise she would never have let him live it down. They continued to stroll down the path, Alex's arm still wrapped around his own, and she would lightly press herself against him every once in a while. He continued to be happy in her company, knowing that when he was alone, it would crumble into sadness. At least he had supper to look forward to... he hoped.

“I hope you'll still have dinner with me tonight.” He said.

“Yes. I've been looking forward to it since you asked last night.”

“Terrific.” He beamed. “Do you have a request of what I should cook?”

“Whatever you want, sweetie.”

“Well, I'd like to know what you'd want.”

“Ok, um... how about something warm and comforting? Like chili, or some kind of soup.”

“Alright. Chili sounds fine to me. I could also make grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“Perfect.” She said with a smile.

“Are we about done?” Karen asked from out front.

“We've only walked about a mile. Are you quitting already?” Matt answered.

“No, I want to take a break to eat.”

“Are you hungry yet, Alex?”

“A little.”

They found a table to sit at, and Karen immediately dug into the bucket of chicken, ripping off a huge chunk from a thigh. Matt and Alex ate a little more dignified, the conversation about the hike so far. Karen said it was fun, and the other two agreed. Matt asked if they would mind venturing for the entire five miles, and the women shared a glance before nodding.  
“So, what were you two whispering about back there?” Karen asked.

“None of your business.” Matt said.

“Come on, you're probably gonna tell me anyway.”

“No, I won't. It's private. Unless Alex doesn't mind.”

“Go ahead.” The blonde replied.

“Ok, I asked her if things could be more serious between us, but she politely declined.”

Karen gasped. “Why?! You can tell he's crazy about you.”

Alex smiled. “Yes, I can, but the papers would write horrible things about us, specifically me.”

“Who cares what those bastards say? All that matters is that the two of you are happy.”

“And I offered to keep it a secret, which meant you would have had to come with us on all of our dates. Well, the public ones, at least.” Matt said.

“Anything so that you two can be together happily. I know the happiness on both of your faces makes me a bit sick, but it's really nice.”

“Thanks, Karen.” Alex said. “Even if we did get involved, there's still the problem with distance. I don't live in this country anymore.”

“And I can't move there until I'm done with the show.”

That made Alex pause with surprise. “You would move there for me?”

“Of course I would. Even if my career didn't take off in America. I would quit the business if it meant getting to be with you.”

“See? How could you say no to that?” Karen asked.

“I want to say yes, but I can't do long distance. Now you're both putting me on the spot.” She covered her face to hide her intense blush.

“It's ok, Alex.” Matt said, rubbing her back soothingly. “We don't have to talk about it any more.”

The subject was dropped as they slowly emptied the bucket of its contents. Matt got up to throw it in the nearby trash can, and they continued the walk. Thankfully, Alex still snuggled into him, and he wondered if she was chilled. Either way, he was more than happy to keep her warm and comforted. The two walked the rest of the four miles in silence, just enjoying each others' company.

Upon returning to the car, they made their way back to the apartment building and went their separate ways. Matt said goodbye to Karen, and told Alex he would see her later for supper. She nodded before entering her place, and he went inside his own. He was a little disappointed about being rejected that afternoon, but he understood her reasoning. He wouldn't be able to have her, and yet not have her at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, another chapter so soon!

After a shower, Matt dried off and got dressed. He chose a navy blue button-down shirt and jeans. He didn't bother putting shoes on since they weren't going anywhere, and then waited for her knock. Ten minutes later, his wait was over, and he practically bounced to the door. He welcomed her inside with a gracious smile, thankful that the place wasn't a mess.

“I brought a bottle of wine.” She said.

“Great. I'll pour us a glass, then. Take your shoes off and make yourself comfortable.”

Alex looked down and saw his socks, failing to stifle a giggle at the ridiculously-colored pattern, but removed her shoes anyway. She took a seat on the couch and waited for him to bring out the drinks. She heard the pop of the cork, and the splashing of the wine as it was poured into two glasses, then smiled when he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Thank you.” She said as she took the glass, shamelessly brushing her fingers along his.

“You're welcome.” He replied, his eyes dark in the dim lighting. “Always a flirt, Kingston.” He smirked as he sat next to her.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She purred as she sat back into the throw pillows.

“I'm grateful that the conversation earlier in the day hasn't ended it.”

“Why would it?”

“I don't know. I figured it would since we can't be together. I understand, though.”

“I don't mean to hurt you. I'm hurting myself as well, you know.”

“Then why can't we just try? I know long-distance relationships rarely work out, but I would never give up on it.”

“I wish I could say the same. I do want to, but I want to be with someone I can physically be with all the time. It's no fun being apart.”

“How are you going to feel when you go home?”

“I'll miss you, but I'm sure I'll be back on the show. Steven loves River Song.” She said with a fond smile. “I love her too.”

“So do I. She's wonderful, and you play her perfectly. I doubt Kate Winslet could have done half as well as you.”

“Would you have fancied her as well?”

“I don't know. I think she's beautiful, but there's something about you that attracts me more.”

“Probably the hair.” She smirked.

“No, though it is glorious. You just have a face that's very lovely to look at, especially your smile. It lights up a room. And your eyes, the way they sparkle when you're in a good mood. Your nose, the way it crinkles when you laugh. Your personality is refreshing as well. You're so warm and kind. Your presence on set really calmed my nerves on the first day of shooting.”

“I'm glad. That was Steven's hope.”

“It worked, and I'm grateful that he brought you back.”

“Me too.” She paused. “Thank you for those compliments. I afraid I still don't believe you, though.”

“Despite how you feel about your age, you're still a very desirable woman, Alex. I'm jealous of every man who has gotten to share your bed, especially knowing that I'll never be one of them.”

“You think being in a relationship with me allows you to sleep with me?”

“You mean it doesn't?”

“Possibly.” She grinned wickedly. “If you play your cards right.”

“I'm very glad to hear that, but I don't want you to think I only want to be with you for the sex. You're so much more than your body.”

“Well, technically this is our third date, and you brought up sex.”

“We don't have to. I didn't do that on purpose, I swear.” Matt began to sweat nervously, and Alex just laughed.

“I know you didn't.”

“I better get started on the food, then. Feel free to join me in the kitchen.”

Matt stood, and so did she. She shamelessly stared at his backside in those jeans, feeling a bit of moisture pool between her thighs. Ah, the joys of being young and in shape, she thought to herself, taking a sip of wine to wet her suddenly dry mouth. Upon entering the kitchen, she set the glass on the small dining table after another drink of it.

“Is there anything I could help with?”

“The chili won't take long to heat up, so if you'd like to start the sandwiches...”

The bread was already on the counter, so she took the butter and cheese out of the fridge. Matt grabbed a frying pan out of one of the lower cupboards, along with a sauce pan to warm up the chili. If he'd had better kitchenware, he would have made it homemade in a slow cooker instead of canned, but it would be good either way. Plus, they could stand side-by-side at the stove, a thought that made a smile cross Matt's face.

“I know you've already said, but did you have fun today?” He asked.

“Yes. That place was gorgeous.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“What?” She smirked.

“I wished we would have been alone.” He whispered.

“Yeah, but Karen was nice company.”

“You know that the banter between us is just playful, right? We actually do get along when we aren't acting.”

“Yes, darling. It's like the two of you are always in character.”

“I could say the same for you, Miss Kingston.”

“I don't know what you mean, sir.” She purred, looking at him with sultry eyes, noting the close proximity as she buttered the bread while he opened the cans.

“Is this one of those kissing moments?” He asked after a moment of getting lost in her eyes.

“If you want it to be.”

“I do. Do you?”

“Yes.”

His eyes flicked down to her lips just in time to see her glistening pink tongue swipe across her full lips. The sight awakened the butterflies in his stomach (along with something a bit further down), but he ignored it as he leaned forward, tilting his head a little to the right. When he could feel her warm breath, he closed his eyes and was met with the most joyous feeling in the world: Alex Kingston's lips on his. 

All his thoughts were immediately erased, and he completely forgot what he was doing (he even forgot to breathe, or she had stolen it from his lungs). He brought a hand up to lightly touch her face, brushing the backs of his fingers down her soft skin as her own hand cupped the back of his neck to increase the pressure slightly. It was a simple kiss – no tongues, just parted lips – but it was the best one Matt had ever experienced. Even if he lived forever, he would never find another person who could do it better.

“I'm sorry. I couldn't wait until one had been written into the script.” He said with a blush when they broke apart some time later—could have been a few seconds, or an eternity, he didn't know or care.

“It would have been worth the wait.” She replied, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, her blue-green eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Yes, it would have. God, I wish I could keep you.”

“You can for now.”

“I'll take what I can get.” He replied, kissing her nose gently. “I'm tempted to just skip dinner and keep you in my arms.”

“I was promised dinner. It's why I'm here.”

“Not my wonderful company?”

“That too.” Alex gently touched his face, brushing her thumb along his cheekbone. “I wish I were twenty years younger.” She added with a sigh.

“Why does your age matter to you so much? It has nothing to do with you deserving to be happy, and me making you so.”

“You make me happy anyway, darling. I didn't realize it at first, but whenever I got back from set, I didn't feel the same as when I was there. I thought I was just tired from the long day, but then I started to think about you more than I should have been, and that's when I figured it out.”

“I fell for you the first time I saw you. Getting to know you has only made me fall harder. I wish I didn't have to do this show so I could be with you. I don't want to have to lose you when these episodes are finished.”

“You can call me when you're missing me.”

“I would miss you all the time, and I wouldn't want to annoy you. Besides, I know you'll be busy with Salome.”

“Yes, but she isn't as needy as some children. In fact, I think she's an older woman trapped in a child's body. She's so independent, which I'm thankful for sometimes. I just fear she's spending too much time without me. When she was a baby, I was working on ER, and I feel we didn't bond like a mother and newborn should.”

“I'm sure she still loves you. What time is your chat tonight?”

“Same time every night.”

“Would you mind if I said hi?”

“Of course not.” Alex smiled. “She's been wanting to meet the Doctor.”

“I'll try not to disappoint, then.”

The food was finished then, and Matt turned off the burner under the sauce pan, and Alex did the same for the frying pan. They both had one grilled cheese sandwich each, and he poured the chili into the bowls and carried them to the table. Once they were seated, they both looked at each other like she had dinner all the time at his apartment.

“Is something wrong?” Matt asked.

“This feels... weird. I mean, I know it's my first time eating in your flat. Well, it's the first time I've even stepped foot in it, but it's almost as though I've been doing it all the time.”

“I hope that's a good thing.”

“Yes. It's comforting, in a way.”

“Well, I'm always happy to have you over.” He replied, raising his wine glass.

Alex raised hers as well and they clinked them together. Supper was eaten in a comfortable silence, apart from the sound of the silverware on the dishes. Matt couldn't stop stealing glances at her, wishing he could capture every facial expression she made in photos. When she caught him looking at her, she would blush with a bashful grin. She felt ridiculous for behaving like a schoolgirl with a crush, but it couldn't be helped.

After they finished, she helped him with the dishes and asked if there was anything for dessert. He said there was, but it was a surprise, and that she had to wait for her stomach to settle before she could have it. She begged him to tell her what it was, and because he couldn't deny her anything, it didn't take long for him to break down and reveal the secret.

“Alright, I ordered those lemon tarts you love from The Pot.”

Alex gasped. “You didn't.”

“I did, and they're in the fridge.” She went to it immediately and threw the door open. “The paper bag.”

“I can't believe you did this.” She said after she opened it to discover her beloved dessert.

“Like I said, nothing is too much trouble for you. But, it's no big deal. They're just lemon tarts.”

“No one else would have done that for me.”

Alex couldn't resist giving him another kiss. She didn't want to because she knew that when she had to return to LA, he wouldn't be around for such affections. That's why, when she pulled away, she had a sad look on her face. Matt was suddenly confused, hoping he hadn't taken things too far somehow.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I'm sorry. I can't make a habit of kissing you. I won't have that luxury all the time.”

“I know how you feel, but I can't help wanting to kiss you.”

“Neither can I. It's really an awful feeling, isn't it?”

“I don't regret kissing you, if that's what you're thinking...”

“I'm not. You just make it so easy to be with you. I wish I never had to leave, but I have a daughter to look after.”

“I know. It will be very difficult, but I'll somehow manage to go on when you're gone.”

“I'm sure I'll be back on the show. Steven is already talking to me about possible episodes.”

“Fantastic! I can't wait for those.”

“Me either. If they even happen.”

“I don't think anything will make him stop writing for River.”  
“I hope not. I love the character and everything, but now I want to come back just to be with you. I don't mean to sound like a sap.” She giggled.

“You never could.”

Alex happened to glance behind him to the clock. “I better go get my computer.”

She didn't bother putting her shoes back on in order to go down the hall. It took her four minutes to return, and she got settled on the couch, opened the laptop, and turned it on. Once it had fully started up, she opened Skype and waited for her daughter's call. Matt brought in her glass of wine from the kitchen, and she thanked him. At 9:00 exactly, the computer dinged with the video call.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Alex cooed.

“Hi, mommy. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, my love. How was school today?”

“Good. I got three gold stars on the homework you helped me with.”

“That's wonderful! I can't wait to come home. I'll take you out to wherever you want to eat.”

“Can Daddy come too?”

“Sure, sweetie.” Alex smiled reassuringly. “By the way, there's someone here who'd like to meet you.”

“Hello, I'm the Doctor.” Matt said as soon as he came onto the screen.

“Hello, Doctor.” Salome replied shyly. “What monster are you keeping my Mommy safe from?”

“The Weeping Angels. Terrible, scary things, they are, but I assure you, your wonderful mum will be returned safely to you.”

“Thank you.”

“You're very welcome.” He smiled. “It was very nice to meet you.”

“You too, Doctor.”

“I'll leave you two. I need to get back to watching out for those horrible monsters.” He replied with a wink.

As he stood up, he decided to go to the kitchen to refill his glass. He brought the bottle out to carefully pour some wine into Alex's as well, before returning to the kitchen. He put the leftover chili into a separate container and into the fridge. He tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation in the living room. Salome was a wonderful little girl, and he understood why Alex couldn't stand being away from her.

He knew then that begging her to stay not only wouldn't work, but he would feel incredibly guilty if he made her miss even one second with her daughter. It was selfish of him to want her to stay, and he decided he wouldn't even bother asking. He watched her face from around the door frame of the kitchen, saw it glow with happiness as she smiled and talked animatedly to the child. He wished he could kiss her then.

When the conversation ended ten minutes later (because it was already passed Salome's bedtime), Matt joined Alex back in the living room. There was silence as she shut the computer down and carefully closed the lid. When the activity was finished, he made to speak, but was cut off by her lips on his. It was much more passionate than the ones before, and he couldn't help the stirring in his trousers.

“What was that for?” He asked after they parted, his brain still trying to comprehend what had happened.

“I just wanted to thank you for being so great with her. She really looks up to the character. So, instead of just saying the words, I thought I'd rather show you how grateful I am.”

“I didn't do it because I expected something out of it, though the kiss was sensational. I want to show you that I won't simply tolerate your child in hopes of getting into your knickers.”

“I know you wouldn't. You're a very sweet guy, Matt.” She smiled as she gave his lips one more soft peck. “I should get home. 4am comes early.”

“Good night. Sweet dreams.”

“You too.”

He walked her to the door and down the hallway to her own apartment. He wanted to kiss her again, but refrained just in case someone were to come out and see them. Instead, he settled for a hug, lingering a bit too long. Once he let go, Alex opened the door and went inside. Matt sighed when the door was closed behind her, and he aimlessly returned to his own flat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, things are getting more serious! And more shameless flirting ;)

That night, as he fell asleep, he tried again to see her 24-year-old self, but still no luck. He wouldn't give up until it worked. He was desperate for it to happen, if only to have in his dreams what he couldn't have in his waking life, the only thing he ever wanted: Alex Kingston's love. Even though she did have feelings for him, she made it clear that a relationship wouldn't be possible, at least not when they were so far apart.

The more he thought about it, the more he wished that he wouldn't have gotten the role of the Doctor. It had been a dream come true at first, but now all he wanted was to be with Alex. He couldn't just quit so soon because Steven would probably kill him and he couldn't be with her when he was dead. So, he would just have to suffer seeing her in guest appearances on the show until his contract was over. Though, he should have been thankful for it, otherwise he probably never would have met her in the first place.

After a dreamless sleep, he woke up to his clock reading only 2:17am. With a sigh, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, still thinking of 1987. When he drifted off again, he was met with her face, only it wasn't younger. It was her present visage, which was more than welcome, especially when she smiled and kissed him, whispering words of love and affection into his ear.

He woke with his alarm that time, a smile on his face when he opened his eyes. That day on set would be difficult as he would have to refrain from taking her in his arms and kissing her whenever he wanted. He would have to be extra careful how he behaved because of the added cameras of _Doctor Who Confidential_.

Matt began his usual morning routine, emptying his bladder before washing his hands, then brushing his teeth. He also ran his wet fingers through his hair in an attempt to style it. When he finished, he chose his go-to sweatpants and t-shirt combo before throwing on some boots, and he was on his way... but not this time. When he grabbed his shoes, he noticed another pair that wasn't usually there.

He smiled to himself as the night before flooded his mind. He could still feel her warm, soft lips on his, along with the taste of wine. On the drive to the studio, he couldn't stop smiling as he remembered having dinner with Alex in his apartment, free from prying eyes and free to do what they liked together. He wondered what would happen later that night.

As he figured, Alex was already in the hair and make-up trailer when he got there. He had grabbed his usual cup of coffee and two donuts before he entered, taking the seat next to her. They kept glancing at each other with knowing looks and bashful smiles as she blushed. The other women made no comment about it, which he was thankful for. He figured it would be a fun thing for them to gossip about.

“So, did you sleep well?” He asked.

“Fairly well. How about you?”

“I woke up sometime after 2, but was able to go back to sleep.”

“That's good.”

“I dreamed about you.” He whispered. “I'll tell you about it later.”

“Ok.” She whispered in response. “Did something happen that needs to be told in private?”

“Not what you're thinking.”

“Pity.” She purred huskily.

“Calm down, Dr. Song.”

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will.”

“I'd like to see you try.”

“Don't tempt me.”

“Why? What are you gonna do, spank me?”

“You left your shoes in my flat.”

“Sorry. I'll come get them later.”

“It's no big deal. I just thought you should know.”

“Well, thank you.”

“Alright, Miss Kingston, you're free to go.” One of the ladies interrupted.

“I'll see you on set.” Alex said to Matt.

“Couldn't you stay? Talking to you will help keep me awake.” He pouted.

“Karen should be here soon.”

“She'll be half asleep herself. Plus, you're better company.” He stuck his lower lip out further, making Alex shake her head with a fond smile before she sat back down in the chair. “Thank you.”

“You're as bad as my daughter.”

“Thanks, I've always wanted to be compared to an eight-year-old girl.”

“Well, if you're going to pout like one...”

“Do you have any plans for tonight?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Just wondering if you'd like to do something. Have a few drinks or go for a walk. It's up to you.”

“I'll think about it.”

“If you need a break, I understand. This show can be exhausting, and a rest would be good once in a while.”

“Is that your kind way of saying I'm old?” She teased.

“No. Even I get worn out at night after a long day. As much as I would hate to spend time away from you, I will if I have to.”

“I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it once my time is over. But I will come over and get my shoes, and if you just so happen to convince me to stay...” She grinned.

“I'll do my best.”

Filming that morning took a bit longer than expected as Matt screwed up some of his lines. There was one outtake where he growled quietly into Alex's face, making her laugh and say the take was rubbish. Matt wasn't trying to mess up on purpose, he just couldn't stop thinking about the night before, and the earlier flirting in the trailer.

He wished he could beg her to stay longer, but he knew she had to go back home. Instead, he would cherish what little time they had left together, wondering if they would take things further later that night. It was a welcome thought, if they did, though it might hurt more when she left after having slept together. If she decided to, what could he do?

If he agreed, would she regret it when she left? Would it hurt her to have spent a wonderful night with him in his bed, then have to spend however many other countless nights alone in her own bed nearly 5,400 miles away? If he refused, what would she think? He obviously wanted her, but if he gave in to the temptation, he would be crushed that he couldn't have her all the time. Ugh, if only I didn't have to do this bloody show, he growled to himself.

When they finally got a moment to themselves to talk, it was during the lunch break. They got their food, then went to find a secluded place to sit and eat. They were both silent for awhile, neither knowing what to say, until Matt thought of something.

“Have you decided what you'd like to do tonight?”

“No. I figure that I'll just let whatever happens happen.”

“And what would you like to happen?”

“I don't know if you'd agree, but I don't think we should sleep together. I think it would hurt worse when I leave.”

“I actually do agree, believe it or not. It's not that I don't want to, I'd just like to wait until we can have more time together. But, if we never end up in bed together, it wouldn't be the end of the world. I'm just as happy having you as a friend.”

“You really mean that?”

“Yeah.” He answered with a smile.

He tried his hardest to hide the fact that it was a lie. Matt did value her friendship, but he would value being her lover even more. He wished he knew how to make her see that the age gap between them didn't matter, despite what the press would say when they found out. He wanted to show her the way she deserved to be loved.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, her voice snapping him back to the moment.

“Just looking forward to seeing you again tonight.”

“I was thinking we could order a pizza or something. I don't care. I just like spending time with you.”

“I love being with you. I just wish you could see passed the age gap. I could make you really happy.”

“I know you could.”

“Then why can't we give us a go? Despite living in separate countries, and you being old enough to be my mum.”

“Well, any sliver of a chance you had, you just blew it now.” She giggled.

“I didn't mean it. I don't care how old you are. I just want to be with you.”

“Have you ever been in love before?”

“Not like this. Being around you makes everything better. When we're nearly freezing to death during the night shoots, when I'm with you, it's like I'm standing on the sun. I don't even feel the cold. Whenever you look at me, my heart skips a beat, and whenever I think about you, I get butterflies in my stomach.”

“That sounds like a load of rubbish.” She replied, ruffling his hair playfully.

“Don't take the piss, I'm being serious.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. I didn't expect you to fall for me so soon. We barely know each other, after all.”

“Well, it's not impossible to fall for you so suddenly. Especially when you're being flirty and adorable.”

“How can I be both of those at the same time?”

“I don't know, but you are.” He paused to look at her as they shared a smile. “Do you regret our kisses last night?”

“No.”

“Neither do I.”

“I really do like you, Matt. I appreciate that you understand why we can't be together.”

“I'm trying to understand, but I respect your reasoning.”

“Well, either way, thank you.”

“You're welcome. Also, if you don't want to come over tonight, that's fine. You're probably getting tired of me.” He teased.

“Actually, I'm not. I like your company.”

“If you'd like, I thought we could do something productive tonight and go over our lines together.”

“That sounds good.” She replied with a smile.

“And order that pizza.”

“Even better.”

Their lunch break was over, then, and they were called back to set. Alex popped in a couple chewable mints to freshen her breath while the techs were getting ready to shoot the next scene. The filming for _Time of Angels_ was almost finished, and within the next day or so, they would move on to _Flesh and Stone_. She couldn't wait to get out of those awful military fatigues (they rode up in unmentionable places, and she was sure Confidential had gotten a shot of her picking out a wedgie).

When it was time to finally go home, everyone was exhausted. Karen announced that she was going to order take-out, then go to bed. Matt offered again to Alex that she could stay in, but she assured him that he would be keeping her awake until it came time for her video chat with Salome. Besides, they had lines to go over. He secretly hoped that she would become distracted, and they could somehow share more kisses.

He gave her and Karen a ride to the apartment complex, saying goodbye to the redhead when she reached her door. Alex didn't bother going to her own flat, and instead followed Matt inside his. He immediately took out his cellphone to order a pizza, choosing toppings that Alex had suggested. When he finished, he turned around to see her sitting on the couch with the script in her lap.

“Oh, right, lines.” He said.

“You didn't really want to run lines, did you?” She accused with a smirk.

“Not really, but I couldn't think of anything else to do to pass the time.”

“Because we're not going to have sex?”

“No. I told you I didn't want to because it would hurt worse when you inevitably have to leave.”

“Personally, I think the sexual energy between us is enough for right now.”

“You really think there's sexual energy between us?”

“Yeah, don't you feel it?”

“In front of the cameras, I do. When it's just the two of us... I don't know. It feels intimate, but not quite so sexually charged. Like I said, I want more of you than just your body. But, that's not to say I don't desire the hell out of you.”

Alex's smirk remained as she leaned over to press her lips to his cheek. Matt turned his head to look into her eyes, silently asking permission to kiss her properly. Her answer was taking initiative to kiss his lips herself, bringing her hand up to gently cup his face. He did the same, his fingers burying themselves into her curls as her lips parted to slip her tongue into his mouth.

They both let out delighted hums as they tasted each other. Matt's other hand fell to grip her waist, not being able to resist laying her down on the couch. When he moved to settle above her, the soft thud of the script falling to the floor went unheard as the pair were too wrapped up in each other. He wanted to feel her warm body against him forever, but would enjoy it while it lasted.

When they broke for air a few moments later, Matt sat up, trying subtly to adjust the new tightness in his jeans, while Alex ran her fingers through her hair nervously. He stared at her red and swollen lips and flushed cheeks with a sly smile. When his foot hit it, he picked up the forgotten script, and opened it to the page they wanted to practice, acting as though that make out session never happened.

Alex so wanted for things to go further, wondering to herself if things really would be so bad afterward when she had to return home and leave his wonderful company behind. They were both adults, after all, and sex shouldn't be that big of a deal, especially when they were both obviously so desperate for each other. It had been a while since she had last slept with a man, and had had to rely on her beloved toys in the privacy of her bedroom.

Matt also had to rely on himself for pleasure, even though there were plenty of girls who were keen. Though, ever since he started working with Alex, they didn't matter to him anymore. In fact, whenever he was out in public alone and saw someone who was attractive, he just brushed the thought away. He didn't want anyone else now that he had met her because no one else would ever be more attractive to him.

They're read-through went well, with only a few distractions (Alex gave River Song so much sex appeal that he couldn't resist kissing her some more). When it was time for her to leave, he walked her to the door, reminding her of her forgotten shoes, then escorted her to her own apartment. They wished each other a good night, thanking one another for the practice for the next day's scenes.

“Tell Salome hello for me.”

“I will.”

“See you in the morning.”

“Sleep well.”

“You too.” He replied as he watched her close the door behind her.

 _I love you_ , he wanted to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long chapter. So many mind-changes!

Another attempt at meeting a younger Alex in his dreams was actually successful. He was in London in 1987. Judging by the time of day, and the day in question, she was most likely at drama school. He got on a bus to head to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in order to find her. Though, he was worried about running into her boyfriend of the time. He would pose a bit of a problem.

The bus pulled up at the stop a block away from the school, and he walked to it, thinking about what he would possibly tell her. Since it was a dream, he could tell her anything he wanted. Maybe her and Ralph weren't even together! Upon arriving at the building, he entered and immediately began to explore, looking in all the places she could possibly be, until he eventually found her in the cafeteria.

She was in the line, getting a tray of food, talking and laughing with a girl in front of her. God, she looked beautiful, with her longer hair that went passed her shoulder blades to the middle of her back. The curls were an even unrulier mess than her present day hair, but it was still dyed blonde, with her dark roots showing. Matt's heart skipped a beat when he thought of talking to her, not having come up with anything to say.

When she turned around, their eyes suddenly met, and all thought washed away as he stared at her with a stupid look on his face. She immediately looked away, apparently not giving him much thought, and continued her conversation with her friend. He watched as she walked to a table in order to sit down, then gathered the courage to go talk to her.

“Hello.” He said when Alex looked up at him from her food.

“Hi.”

“I don't mean to interrupt, but I just wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“About how you're the most beautiful girl at school, and I'd like to take you out some time.”

Alex and her friend shared a grin before turning their attention back to Matt. “Does that really work?”

“It's not a line, it's the truth. I've been looking for you everywhere, and I really want to be with you.”

“You know nothing about me.”

“I know more than you think.”

“How? Have you been stalking me?”  
“I looked you up in your performance playbills.” It was a lie, but it was better than telling her the truth and end up sounding like a nutcase.

“And what about me do you find so interesting?”

“You're a brilliant actress, and I'm an actor as well, so we have that in common.”

“I've never seen you around here before.”

“Well, I don't actually go here. I just came here to see you.”

“Then how did you hear about me?”

That was a very good question that Matt didn't have an answer for. He quickly thought of something in his head, but it didn't sound right. Instead, he decided to use charm.

“You have quite a reputation, Miss Kingston. I actually saw you on TV when you were on Grange Hill.”

“Oh, God! I was awful in that.”

“I wouldn't object to you bossing me around.” He said with a smirk.

“Well, in that case, piss off.” She replied with a smile.

“Aw, you're breaking my heart, Alex. Can't you just give me a chance?”

This was beginning to feel like his waking life, begging her to be with him. He felt pathetic, but hoped it would all be worth it in the end. She took a couple bites of her lunch before acknowledging him again.

“Alright, where would you take me?”

“Wherever you wanted to go.”

“What would we do after?”

“Whatever you wanted.”

“Why is it up to me what we do? Can't think for yourself?”

“I can, but I'd rather show you a good time the way you want.”

“Fine, but don't get any ideas. I'm just doing this because I feel sorry for you.”  
“It's a start.” He said with a beaming smile.

“Meet me at Quo Vadis at seven.”

“I'll see you then.”

Matt walked away, not being able to wipe the smile from his face. He looked back at her once before he got too far away, causing him to run into one of the teachers. Glancing at Alex again, his heart soared when he saw her laughing at him. He didn't care that it was because he was a clumsy idiot. He was just glad that she had been looking at him as well.

xXx

Later that night, he waited at the restaurant in a nice pair of trousers and button-down shirt that he bought. He was also wearing a shining pair of dress shoes in hopes of really impressing her. His hair was left flopping over his eyes, though it was smoothed back at the sides. When he looked at the nearby clock, he saw that it was five minutes after seven. His hands began to sweat, thinking that she wasn't coming, but she walked in not long after, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“I'm so glad you came.” He said when she approached the table, standing up to pull out her chair, then pushed it in when she sat down.

“It would be rude to stand you up. Besides, I never say no to a free meal.”

“I know.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

She thankfully let it go as the waiter came to give them menus and take their drink order. Alex ordered them a bottle of red wine before looking over the choices for food. Matt let her get whatever she wanted, no matter what it cost. The place wasn't that expensive anyway, not that it would have mattered. He would have spent all the money in the world on her if it would make her feel the same way for him (though, he'd much rather she love him for himself and not his money, but would take what he could get).

“So, where are you from?” She asked.

“Northampton. I'm going to the National Youth Theatre to study.”

“Did you audition anywhere else?”

“A few places, but only that place accepted me.”

“It doesn't matter where you studied. All that matters is your talent.”

“Like you can talk, Little Miss RADA.”

“Just because I go there, doesn't mean I'm better than you. Just better than some.” She said with a grin.

“You'll grow to be amazing.”

“You don't know that.”

The waiter returned to take their food order, interrupting the conversation, but Matt didn't let it go once he had left.

“Yes, I do. You'll be brilliant.”

“And you know that from one show I did when I was seventeen?”

“If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me.”

“Try me.”

“Just know that you'll go on to have a really good and long career. One that leads to working with me.”

“What happens to us?”

“I'm still trying to work it out.”

“Are you in love with me?”

“Yes.”

“Am I in love with you?”

“I don't know, but you do like me.”

“Have we kissed?”

“Yeah.” He answered with a blush as he felt the ghost of her lips on his.

“Anything else?”

“No, but I'm not worried about it.”

“Really?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, really. We're not all horny, desperate bastards.”

“Until you prove it, I beg to differ.”

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

“Yeah.”

“How long?”

“A few months.”

He debated on whether or not to tell her about the heartbreak that the relationship would end in, but knew he shouldn't do anything to influence the future. Who knows what would have happened to Alex's career if Ralph had never cheated on her. Maybe she wouldn't have gone on to star in Moll Flanders, which would mean that she probably wouldn't have gone to America to be in ER. He wished he could tell her to save her the heartache later on.

On the other hand, if she dumped him now to be with Matt, he could encourage her to take those roles, and nothing would change. He would save her from the terrible divorce, and they could be together. It was a win-win situation. Though, the big question was how he would get them to break up. She really loved Ralph, and he didn't know what to do in order to change her mind. But, this was a dream. There was no actual future to mess up.

Their food was brought then, and the conversation changed to how good it was. Matt had never been to a place this fancy before, and he wondered if Alex's boyfriend ever brought her here. He wanted to ask, but thought better of it. The less he had to hear about that twat, the better. If he ever saw him, he would punch him in the face for what he did to her (or, what he would do to her).

“How's your chicken?” She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Really good. Would you like a bite?”

“And share the same fork? I'm sorry, but I'm already seeing someone.” She answered with a sly grin, the one that she would be known for.

“Come on, it's not like you're getting my germs from me kissing you.”

“You'd like that.”

“I won't lie and say I wouldn't, but I understand that you're off limits. Take a piece off, if you're so worried.”

“Give us the fork, you tosser.”

“That's not a nice thing to say to someone who's buying you dinner.”

Matt speared a piece of the chicken on the fork and held it out to her. He watched as her lips wrapped around the tines, and he slowly pulled it back to let the food fall into her mouth. She hummed at the lemony taste of the meat, and he had to try to ignore the twitch of his cock in his trousers, which didn't work.

“That is really good. Wish I would have gotten it.”

“Don't you like yours?”

“It's not as good as the last time I had it.”

“That's a shame. You can share mine, if you want. I probably won't eat it all. Unless you want something else.”

“I don't want you to have to spend more than you have to.”

“It doesn't matter, if you want something different, then go ahead.”

“We'd have to stay longer so I could eat.”

“I don't mind. I just like spending time with you. Unless you have somewhere else to be.”

“No, I don't.” She replied with a smile.

“Good.” He said with his own grin.

Matt called the waiter over so Alex could get another meal. He said he wouldn't charge for the first one, and the new one would be on the house. Before it arrived, Matt woke up from the dream. With a glance to the clock, showing 3:06am, he groaned and tried to go back to sleep in hopes of getting her back, but no such luck.

Turns out he couldn't fall back asleep anyway, so he got up, made coffee, and heated up the leftover pizza from the night before. He wondered if Alex would be awake, getting ready to go to the studio. He was tempted to go knock on her door, but opted to let her have what little precious rest she had left. She didn't need to be there for another hour anyway.

After finishing the slice of pizza, he went to take a shower and brush his teeth, ending with putting on his usual pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. He hoped they would be finishing the episode so they could move on to the next one – not that he wanted Alex to leave any time soon. He hoped that his work would distract him so he wouldn't think about her too much, except when he had to be alone with his thoughts, but he could just sleep and hopefully dream of her.

He felt ridiculous about falling so hard for her so soon, but it couldn't be helped. Alex was everything he could ever want. He knew she wasn't perfect, but still loved her despite her flaws. If only he could make her see that. Though, he would still have to wait until he finished with the show... in four years. He wouldn't expect her to wait that long for him, and he was tempted to just give up. He would have if it was someone else, but Alex was the type of woman you needed in your life, to make it amazing.

Once he was dressed, he wasn't sure what to do. It was only ten to four now, and he wondered if it was too early to go to the studio. Instead, he sat on the sofa to flip through the TV channels. There wasn't much on, so he turned it off in order to go knock on Alex's door, hoping she was awake. He did it gently, then announced himself in case she was wondering who would be outside her apartment that early. The door opened, and she invited him inside.

“I'm sorry if I woke you.” He avoided looking at her so he wouldn't scrutinize whether or not she was wearing anything under her robe.

“You didn't. Is something wrong?”

“I just couldn't sleep.”

“Again? Maybe my company isn't as good as I thought.” She smirked.

“I dreamed about you.”

“What about this time?”

“I took you out for supper.”

“Sounds boring. Dreams are supposed to be different from waking life.”

“Would you really want to hear a dream about me shagging you?”

“I don't know. I think I'd be pretty flattered. And at least you'd have me some way.”

“I told you I don't care about that. I enjoy being around you in any way possible. Though, would it be too much to ask for a good morning kiss?” He added with a blush, making Alex giggle.

“Of course not.” She smiled, leaning in until their lips touched.

It was meant to be a short peck, but it quickly became a make-out session, with Matt being pushed against the door. She hummed into his mouth as she pressed her body to him, trying to get as close as possible. When they broke apart some time later, they were both breathless and needing each others' touch.

“Why can't you just admit that you want me.” He asked. “It's obvious that you do.”

“Because it would hurt less if I don't. I'm too old for flings.”

“I don't want a fling. I want a relationship with you.”

“You deserve someone better... younger. Someone who doesn't live thousands of miles away.”

“What if I didn't want anyone else?”

“You don't want to have your own family some day?”

“I could be a step-father to Salome.”

“What about the distance?”

“Skype video chat until I have time to visit.”

“Do you have a solution for everything?” She giggled.

“I believe I do.”

“Then what about the heartache you'd have until we could be together again?”

“If I ignore it long enough, I won't feel it anymore.”

“You silly boy.” Alex said fondly, patting his cheek with a smile.

“I would do anything for you, and anything to be with you, even suffer time apart. I don't want to beg anymore, unless it would work.” He offered with a tired smile.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

“Put me out of my misery by saying you'll be with me. We both know you want to.”

“It wouldn't be right. Steven would kill us if we got involved.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

“Just give it time, and then ask me again.”

“Four bloody years time.” He replied angrily.

“Yeah, but you know I'm worth the wait.” She smirked sultrily, making him smile again. “Wait here while I get dressed, and don't even think about picturing me naked, you bad boy.”

“Too late.” He grinned wickedly. “I've already seen you. Well, half of you.”

“But that was when I was young.”

“I'm sure nothing's changed.”

“And wouldn't you like to know?”

“Whenever you're ready to show me.”

Alex gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to her bedroom. When she came back out five minutes later, she was wearing purple and gray plaid pajama pants and a plain blue V-neck t-shirt. Her feet were covered with black fuzzy socks, which would be hidden in her Converse sneakers. Her curls were still messy from sleep, but Matt still found her beautiful.

“Are you always this adorable in the morning?” He asked.

“Are you always this dreadfully cheerful?”

“Only when I'm with you, but I could stop and be miserable instead. Though, in my defense, I've already had coffee.”

“And you came over here without bringing some for me? And you claim you'll do anything to be with me.” She teased.

I'm sorry. I'll remember for next time.”

“It's alright, sweetie. Just give me a ride to work.” She said, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

“I was going to. It's why I came over. I wouldn't let you take a cab.”

“So thoughtful. Shall we go?”

“Yeah.”

**Flesh and Stone**

They finally finished Time of Angels in the late afternoon, and they wrapped for the day to begin the second part the next day. To end the evening, Matt, Karen, and Alex all went back to Alex's for dinner. They made a small party out of it, to celebrate the end of the episode. Matt went out to get a couple bottles of wine, and Alex fixed a meal that they all could agree on.

Matt wasn't looking forward to finishing it because that meant he would lose Alex for however long it would take for her to be back on the show. No offense to Karen, but if he had the choice, he would go with River as his companion rather than Amy. It wouldn't just be to keep her around, but because he loved River Song and the mystery she was shrouded in. He would give anything to know more about her.

“Oi, are you gonna drink with us, or what?” Karen asked, nudging his arm with her elbow.

“Oh, sorry. Spacing out.” He replied as he lifted his glass.

“To one episode finishing.” Karen said happily.

“To another beginning.” Alex added.

“And to River Song.” Matt finished, downing his wine in one gulp, ignoring the giggles of the two women.

“I'm beginning to think you just fancy my character.” The blonde teased with a Cheshire Cat grin.

“I don't. I'm just intrigued by her.”

“So, you don't want to bend her over the TARDIS console to shag her?” Alex whispered in his ear when she knew Karen wasn't paying attention.

Matt whimpered at the image that conjured, making his cock begin to harden. She just giggled wickedly, as if she could feel his reaction. He wanted to do the same to Alex at the moment, and probably would talk her into it if they were alone. Instead, he ignored it by taking another gulp of his refilled wine as he tried to wait patiently for the food.

He told himself not to let any other sexual thing she could say affect him, but he knew that was impossible. She was obviously just trying to wind him up, giving him ideas to wank over when he was alone. But what if that wasn't the case? What if she had changed her mind and really wanted to have sex? He would have to wait for Karen to leave in order to ask.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait for her to leave the apartment, she just wandered into the living room, taking the bottle of wine with her. When he was sure she wasn't coming back anytime soon, hearing the television turn on, he grabbed Alex's arm to spin her around to face him. He tried not to make his facial features seem harsh, but he was a little agitated by her earlier comment.

“What are you playing at?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. Am I supposed to be looking for a message or something? Have you changed your mind about sleeping together?”

“What if I have? Would you want to?”

“You know how I feel, but I'm not going to force you to so something you don't want to do.”

“Then how can you stand it? Wanting me so much, but not being able to fulfill your desire?”

“I just do. Until you say it's ok.”

“It must drive you mad.”

“You're worth the wait.” He replied with a grin.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before the subject was dropped and the conversation changed to filming the new episode. They drank and cooked together, acting as though Karen wasn't just in the other room, but avoided showing any affection besides occasional innocent touches. When it was time to eat, the three of them gathered in the small dining area to sit at the table.

“This is really great, Alex.” Karen praised when she took her first bite.

“Learned it from my mum.” She smiled.

“You can thank her for me.”

“It is really good.” Matt agreed.

“Thank you.” Alex felt herself blush and felt like an idiot.

Why did she have to fall for someone who was so young? He had his whole life ahead of him, full of one-night stands and drunken parties, then finally settling down to start a family. She couldn't understand why he would throw that away just to be with her. Even if she wasn't approaching menopause, she couldn't give him children anyway.  
The talk around the table consisted of the show and their characters. It didn't take much longer to eat, then they moved into the living room to finish the second bottle of wine. They were all delightfully tipsy, and by the time Karen left, the small gathering was deemed a success. Though, now that Matt and Alex were alone in their inebriated state, it was slightly awkward now.

“So...” He began in an attempt to start a conversation.

“Yes?”

“About what we were discussing earlier.”

“What about it?”

“Did you want to?”

“I did, but it's not a good idea when we've been drinking. Try not to look so disappointed.” She added sarcastically.

“I'm sorry. While I would love to have sex with you, I think we should wait until we have longer to be together.”

“What if that time never comes? And I'm not about to wait four bloody years for some company in my bed. It's been too long already.”

“So you just want me because you're lonely?” He sounded hurt.

“No. I do like you, Matt. Haven't we been having fun this last week?” Her voice took on a more cheerful tone as she lightly brushed her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah.”

“And I know you've been dying to have me.”

“Not dying.” He scoffed.

“I don't want a one-night stand, and I don't want to waste more time getting to know someone else.”

“What about Steven forbidding co-stars to get involved?”

“I won't tell if you don't.”

“Can you let me think about it?”

“What's there to think about? We both want each other.”

“If we do end up shagging, is there a chance that we could get together? Like, in a relationship.”

“There you go about relationships again. What's so important about us ending up together?”

“Because I'm in love with you! I know we haven't known each other long, and you think I'm too young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're all I think about, day and night. I'm not happy unless you're around and I can see your beautiful face, especially when you smile.” He paused to gauge her reaction. “There, you know my dirty little secret now.”

“Do you really mean it?”

“Yeah. I understand that you don't feel the same, but I'm hoping to change that.”

“You might.” She replied with a smirk, leaning in for a kiss, but happened to glance at the clock. “I better talk to my daughter. Tomorrow night, yeah?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
